Blog użytkownika:JulciaXD7722/Prześladowana...
Hej. To mój nowy blog =) Zapraszam na poprzedni: http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Blog_u%C5%BCytkownika:JulciaXD7722/Co_dalej...%3F Infosy =] : *Współczesność ^^ *Stoik jakimś ważym politykiem XD (nie znam się na tym... może być premier?) *Jest Valka *Czkawka i Astrid są zaręczeni, nie mieszkają razem ^^ *Astrid ma rodziców. *Jej rodzice i rodzice Czkawki mieszkają na drugim końcu państwa. *Czkawka tajny agent/ detektyw ^^ *Przepraszam za błędy jakiekolwiek będą, bo napewno będą. *To chyba tyle =P Miłego czytanka. Zapraszam do komentowania C= Rozdział 1. W pewnym państwie, w mieście zwanym Berk, właśnie wybiło południe. Astrid, blondynka o niebieskich oczach, narzeczona najlepszego w mieście i jednego z najlepszych w kraju agentów rusza na swoją zmianę. Jest to tylko praca dorywcza dla niej. Złożyła już papiery o pracę, jednak jest to jedna z najlepszych firm, więc na decyzje może poczekać nawet kilka miesięcy. Jak na razie stoi za barem w jednym z klubów. Na pieniądze nie musi narzekać. Jednak nie ma co ze sobą zrobić. Jej narzeczony w tych godzinach pracuje, rodzice mieszkają na drugim końcu państwa, jej przyjaciółki zwykle też są w pracy. Dlatego postanowiła zająć się sobą... Jej narzeczony, najlepszy detektyw nawet w kraju, to wysoki i szczupły mężczyzna, o szmaragdowych oczach i brązowych włosach z przebłyskami rudego. Jego praca jest taka... dziwna, według Astrid. Niby najlepszy agent w mieście i kraju, a prawie nigdy nie ma poważnych zleceń. Może jest za drogi? Może inni go wyprzedzają? Albo zlecenia są takie łatwe czy przeciętne więc wysyła swoich ludzi? Nigdy tego nie zrozumie... Blondynka doszła na miejsce i przebrała się. Razem z nią pracuje tam jedna z jej przyjaciółek- Hedera. Była już na miejscu. - Hej!- przywitała się, poczym ją przytuliła. - Hej. Dawno tu przyszłaś? - zapytała As. - Nie. Jakieś pięć minut temu. Ale już się tyle plotek nasłuchałam, jak nigdy... - Co nowego? - Wiesz, że podobno ta Susan, co kilka tygodni temu przyszła, dostała podwyżkę? - Słucham? Czyli my tyramy kilka miesięcy i nawet nas nie pochwalił, a ona po kilku tygodniach dostaje podwyżkę? - Nie sądziłam, że to możliwe. Przecież kierownik jest starasznie surowy... - Trochę to dziwne... - Ale to jeszcze nie wszystko! Gadałam o tym z Szpadką. Powiedziała, że dzień przed tym widziała, jak ją prowadził do swojego domu... - Czyli myślicie, że ona poszła z nim... za pieniądze? - Yhym. - Wiedziałam, że jest z biednej rodziny, ale nie sądziłam, że posunie się do tego stopnia. To obrzydiwe... - O czym gadacie?- dołączyła do nich Szpadka. - O tej sprawie z Susan...- odpowiedziała Hedera. - Doszły do mnie nowe informacje w tej sprawie... Podobno każda, która dostała podwyżkę musiała się na to zgodzić. - Co ty gadasz?- Astrid nie wierzyła własnym uszom. - Mówię to co słyszę. - A to wogólę jest legalne? - Chyba nie. - Astrid? Chyba! Raczej napewno. Twój ojciec to prawnik, a chłopak to agent i ty nie wiesz takich rzeczy?- oburzyła się Hedera. - Nie chłopak...- dziewczyny popatrzyły ździwione. - Nie? Jak to? Czyli... zerwaliście? - Nie chłopak, tylko narzeczony. Hedera i Szpadka popatrzyły na siebie, a potem na ich twarzach zagościł szeroki uśmiech, po czym rzuciły się na Astrid przytulając ją. - Ale czemu nic nie mówiłaś?- powiedziały to niemal równocześnie. - A jakoś... Nie było okazjii...- uśmiechnęła się do nich. Rozdział 2. Zbliżała się godzina 17.00 Astrid była już gotowa do wyjścia. - Pani Hofferson. Możemy porozmawiać? - Tak, ale trochę się śpieszę... - To tyko chwila. Zapraszam do biura. Astrid poszła niechętnie. Po tym, czego się nasłuchała w południe, strciła zaufanie do szefa. Weszli do pomieszczenia. Przy ścianach stały półki i regały, na których stały jakieś teczki i segregatory. Przed biurkiem stały dwa małe fotele, a za nim jeden większy. Lisiecki- bo tak miał na nazwisko szef- usiadł w tym większy i ruchem ręki wskazał, gdzie Astrid ma usiąść. - Jak już tu jestem, to muszę panu zgłosić, że za dwa tygodnie przez tydzień mnie nie będzie... - A to czemu? - Rodzice przyjeżdżają... - Aha, rozumiem. Dobrze. - Możemy przejśćdo rzeczy? Jak już mówiłam śpieszę się. - A dokąd...? - Do narzeczonego. - Dobrze. Muszę dopełnić jeszcze pani kartę. Takie wymagania... Imiona rodziców? - Anna i Tom. - Czyli ma pani narzeczonego? Można prosić imię i nazwisko? - Czkawka Haddock.- na samo to nazwisko szef popatrzył z niedowierzeniem na dziewczynę i prawie upuścił długopis. - Ten Czkawka Haddock? Ten sławny agent? - Tak. - na tą odpowiedż w oczach Lisickiego można było dostrzec smutek, ździwienie i złość, chęć zemsty- Czy to już wszystko? - Eee... Nie. Mam jeszcze jedno pytanie... Jest pani bardzo atrakcyjną kobietą. Musi pani wydawać na swój wygląd dużo pieniędzy. Nie myślała pani o podwyżce? Wiedziałam, że o to zapyta! - pomyślała.- A co... - Omówimy szczegóły u mnie przy lampce wina... - Eee... nie, dziękuję. Do widzenia.- wyszła z budyku. Był naprawdę wściekła. No nie! PRzed chwilą dowiedział się, że mam narzeczonego, i to doś groźnego, a on proponuje mi... Nie chcę nawet o tym myśleć! Astrid zapomniała, że miała udać się do narzeczonego. Poszła odrazu do domu. Mieszkała w pięknym jednorodzinnym domu. Sama... no cóż, jej rodzina odziedziczyła go po babci, ale rodzice musiei wyprowadzić się na drugi koniec państwa... Rzuciała się na sofe w salonie i zasnęła na chwilę. Obudziło się pukanie i dzwonienie do drzwi. Eh... Kogo znowu niesie?! Wstała leniwie i otworzyła drzwi. Stał w nich Czkawka. - Oh, Czkawka to ty...- on chwycił ją za ręce. - Czemu do mnie nie przyszłaś? Coś się stało? - Nie nic. Miałam kiepski dzień w pracy... - Aha. Rozumiem. A dlaczego nie odbierasz odemnie telefonu? - Co? Musiał się rozładować... Wejdziesz? - Tak, jasne. Czkawka wszedł i usiadł na kanapie, a Astrid zrobiła to samo. Oparła się o jego ramię, a on objął ją i jeździł palcami po biodrze. Oglądałi jakiś film. Zastanawiałam się długo czy dodać wam ten rozdział. Rano byłam happy. I w szkole też. Na obiadowej prawie się posikałam ze śmiechu (jak ktoś będzie bardzo chciał to mogę powiedzieć z czego) i na pewno dam wam ten rozdział. Ale już miałam zacząć pisać, gdy stwierdziłam, że zobaczę czy ktoś, kto prowadzi jednego z mojego ulubionych blogów dodał nexta. Wchodzę sobie i załamałam się. Dowiedziałam się, że Szczerb1203 zawiesza bloga! Rozumiem, że chce odpocząć, ale to smutne... Jednak stwierdziłam, że zrobię komuś przyjemność. Tak wogólę, to dziękuję, że czytacie. Pozdro :* Przeczytałeś? Zostawś ślad! ☺' 'Rozdział 3.' Tydzień później... Astrid pracowała normalnie, jednak starała się unikać szefa. Po tym co od niej chciał? Nie chciała go oglądać na oczy. On natomiast miał inny problem. Osoba, którą od dawna chciał zniszczyć, była jeszcze bliżej niż mu się wydawało. Teraz tylko musiał obmyślić skuteczny plan, jak go zwabić... Nagle olśniło go. Chwycił telefon w rękę i wykręcił numer. Pierwszy sygnał, drugi... - Halo?- zabrzmiał głos w słuchawce. - Kruk? Będzie akcja! Widzimy się tam gdzie zwykle. - Jasne Lisie. Rozłączyli się. O godzinie 17.00 spotkali się. Przed Lisieckim stanął szczupły mężcyzna w ciemnym płaszczu i kapeluszu, z pod którego wystawały rude kosmyki włosów. - O co chodzi Lisie? - Pamiętasz, kto jest naszym wrogiem? - Furia. I co z nim? - Kojażysz może taką szczupłą blondynkę o niebieskiech oczach? Astrid Hofferson. - Hofferson? To nie jest córka tego prawnika? - Yhym. - Ale co ona ma do Furii? - Pracuje u mnie. To jest narzeczona Haddocka. - Co? Furia ma kogoś? Brawo Lisie. Teraz mamy na niego haka... - Dokładnie. Zemścimy się za Czerwoną Śmierć. Jakiś plan? - Zostaw to mnie. Jak będziesz potrzebny, ponformuję cię. Jak narazie niezbędne mi są jej dane. Gdzie mieszka i co z rodzicami? - Mogę ci tylko powiedzieć, że jej rodzice przyjeżdżają za tydzień. Zaraz kończy zmianę, więc możesz zobaczyć gdzie mieszka... - W porządku. - Powodzenia. - O mnie się nie martw Lisie- mówiąc to wyszedł i udał się w kierunku klubu, w którym pracuje blondynka. Astrid właśnie ubrała się i wyszła. Do domu nie miała daleko, tak samo jak do narzeczonego. Mieszka ulicę dalej od niej. Doszła do celu, jednak cały czas miała wrażenie, że ktoś ją obserwuje. Nie pomyliła się... '''''Przeczytałeś? Masz trzy opcje XD: 1. Zostawić komentarz. 2. Jeżeli ci się podobało, poleć swoim przyjaciołom, a jeżeli ci się nie podobało, poleć swoim wrogom XD 3. I to i to. ☺ Tsa... Kolejna przygoda z życia wzięta. Śmiać mi się chcę XD Od 12.00 do 14.00 byłam na łyżwach. Umawiałam się z max. 4 osobami, a w sumie było nas 12 XD i jakieś 25 razy zakosili mi czapkę -.- Ale było spoczko ☺ Rozdział 4. To była deszczowa noc. Blondynka nie mogła usnąć. Kręciła i wierciła się w łóżku. Nic to nie dawało. Usiadła, otworzyła i przetarła zaspne oczy. Miała wstać, żeby napić się czegoś, ale czuła czyiś wzrok na sobie. Popatrzyła w kąt. Coś tam nie pasowało. Nagle z cienia wysza postać. Jakiś mężczyzna. Podszedł do niej. Była przerażona. - Kim jesteś? Jakim prawem tu weszłeś?! - Może grzeczniej...? - Wyjdź, kimkolwiek jesteś! - Spokojnie. Jak będziesz grzeczna to szybko skończe i będzie mniej bolało... Dziewczyna była przerażona. Oddychała szybko, a serce biło tak, jakby miało wyskoczyć z piersi. Mężczyzna sięgnął po coś do kieszeni. Blondynka nie zastanawiając się sięgła po najbliższy przedmiot i uderzyła nim w głowę włamywacza. Padł na łózko. Okazało się, że to wazon. Dziewczyna szybko zerwała się z łóżka, facet mógł obudzić się w każdej chwili. Zbiegła na dół. Ubrała szybko pierwsze lepsze buty. Trafiła na adidasy... Szczęście... Z góry dobiegały wrzaski: Ty su**! Pożałujesz tego! Było słychać tupot. Czyli już schodził. Astrid wybiegła z domu. Na szczęście przewstawało padać. Biegła, ale on biegł za nią. Był szybszy. Dziewczyna biegła ile sił w nogach, jednak on dogonił ją. Chwycił za rękę i przycisnął do drzewa. Obok niego stała latarnia. W jej świetle widziała dość dużo. Zobaczyła rude włosy, nieieskie oczy i znamię na policzku. Mężczyzna wyciągnął sztylet i przyłożył jej do gardła. - Posłuchaj mnie uważnie, bo nie będę powtarzać. Lepiej uważaj na swoją śliczną buźkę i swojego kochasia...- Astrid przęłknęła ślinę. Złoczyńca przejechał końcem broni po jej ręcę, po czym uciekł. Dziewczyna chwyciła się za bolące miejsce, a raczej jego część i poczuła coś mokrego. Lepką, czerwoną ciecz. Osunęła się po drzewie i zaczęła płakać. Tej nocy Czkawce mówiło coś, aby się przeszedł. Spacerwoał pustymi chodnikami miasta przy światłach lamp. Już miał kończyć swój spacer, gdy usłyszał płacz. Poszedł w tamtym kierunku. Tego co zobaczył, wogólę się nie spodziewał. Pod drzewem siedziała skulona Astrid, ze schowaną głową i ranną ręką. Nie dość, że była w takim stanie, to jeszcze była w bluzce na ramiączkach i krótkich spodenkach, co służyło jej za piżamę. Zmartwiło to Czkawkę. Podszedł do niej i opatulł swoją bluzą. Dziewczyna szybko podniosła wzrok, ale gdy zobaczył swojego narzeczonego ulżyło jej. - Astriś... Nie płacz proszę. Już cicho... Co się stało? - Ja... bo...- dzieczyna nie mogła nic powiedzieć. Nadal była przerażona tym co zaszło. Gdy tylko sobie to przypomniała, znów się rozpłakała. Czkawka przytulił ją mocno do siebie, uwarzając na rękę. Po tym wstał z nią i wziął na ręce. Zaniósł ją do domu. Miał niedaleko. Usiadł na kanapie posadzając ją sobie na kolanach. Kołysał ją lekko i gładził po włosach i uspokajał. Nie lubił, gdy płakała. Po chwili uspokoiła się. Wtedy agent posadził ją na miejsce obok, a sam wstał i z szafki wyciągnął opatrunki. Owinął delikatnie jej ranę i ręką wytarł spływające łzy. - Chcesz coś? Jakąś kawę, zekoladę? - Nie... Siedziała w ciszy. Po pary minutach Czkawka wcisnął w jej dłoń kubek. - Mówiłam, że nie chcę... - Mówiłaś, że nie chcesz kawy i czekolady. Tu masz herbatę z ziołami. Wypij, poczujesz się lepiej...- Astrid wypiła. Faktycznie poczuła się lepiej.- A teraz powoli i spokojnie opowiedz co się stało... Przepraszam, że nexta nie było, ale miałam bloka :/ Rozdział 5. Na dworze znów padało. Blondynka opowiedziała ukochanemu wszystko po kolei. - A widziałaś jak wygląda? - Pamiętam tylko, że miał rude włosy, niebieskie oczy i znamię na policzku... - Aha... Hmm... No dobra pomyśle nad tym, ale ty jesteś pewnie zmęczona? Chodź mam jeszcze jeden pokój. Czkawka zaprowadził ukochaną do pokoju, a sam udał się do swojego 'gabinetu'. Miał tam różne papiery itp. Cały czas po głowie chodziły mu słowa blondynki: Rude włosy, niebieskie oczy... ZNAMIĘ NA POLICZKU... Pomyślał chwilę: Znamię na policzku... Coś mu dzwoniło, ale nie widział, w którym kościele (tekst moich nauczycieli XD). Był jużśrodek nocy. Astrid nie spała, tylko leżała. Nie mogła. Nie po tym co się stało. Agent postanowił zobaczyć, czy blondynka śpi spokojnie. Uchylił lekko drzwi, a dziewczyna zerwała się. - Hej... spokojnie. To tylko ja... - Przepraszam...- padła na łóżko i położyła się na boku- ja poprostu... - Nie musisz sę tłumaczyć. Poczekaj chwilę. Czkawka zostawił otwarte drzwi i poszedł do swojej sypialni. Ściągnął koszulkę i przebrał spodnie na dresowe, które służyły mu za piżamę. Wszedł do pokoju, gdzie spała Astrid. Zamknął drzwi i położył się koło dziewczyny. Objął ją i przycisnął do siebie. Na początku była zaskoczona zachowaniem chłopaka, ale w jego objęciach zawsze czuła się bezpieczna. Obydwoje zasnęli błyskawicznie. Rano Astrid obudziła się, ale nigdzie nie było jej ukochanego. Zeszła na dół. Czkawka był już na nogach. Podeszła do niego po cichu i wskoczyła mu na plecy. Złapał ją szybko. - Dzień dobry. Nie śpisz już?- zapytał. - Na to wygląda. - A jak się spało? - Oprócz tego, że nie spałam pół nocy, podobnie jak ty, to bardzo dobrze. - No to się cieszę. Zejdziesz?- Astrid zeszła. Czkawka obrócił się w jej stronę, chwycił w talii, przyciągnął do siebie i pocałował. - To co, dzisiaj śpisz ze mną czy sama? - Czekaj... Czyli mam u ciebie zostać? - A co? Chcesz iść? - Nie... - To dobrze. Nawet jakbyś chciała, to bym cię nie puścił. Odpowiesz? - Oczywiście, że z tobą. - Świetnie. A teraz chodź. - Gdzie niby? - Do ciebie. Musisz chyba zabrać rzeczy z domu. - No tak... Ale w piżamie mam iść? - To tylko ulica... Poza tym jest gorąco, jak nie wiem. Nikt się nie zorintuje. - No dobrze... Czkawka otworzył drzwi, puścił Astrid pierwszą, po czym sam wyszedł. Zamknął dom. Splótł ich palce razem i ruszyli. Faktycznie ludzie nie połapali się. Stanęli przed domem Astrid. Ona nacisnęła klamkę i drzwi otworzyły się. To co tam ujrzeli, zamroziło im krew w żyłach... Możecie zgadywać ☺ Rozdział 6. Ujrzeli istny bałagan. Meble porozwalane, przewrócone. Naczynia porozbijane, dziury w ścianach, zrzucona zdjęcia z półek. - Czkawka... Co...Co tu się stało?! - Poczekaj Astriś, spokojnie. Ściągne tu ludzi i przeszukamy agent wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni i wykręcił numer. Blondynka nie słuchała go nawet. Była przybita, przygnębiona i przerażona. Nie wierzyła własnym oczom. Dlaczego akurat ona? Z zamyśleń wyrwał ją głos narzeczonego. - Spokojnie, zaraz tu będą- przytulił dziewczynę- Tylko... narazie nie dotykaj niczego. Potem pomogę ci posprzątać. Dwie godziny później... Astrid stała wtulona w Czkawkę i przyglądała się pracom, prowadzonych w jej domu. - I co? Znaleźliście coś?- zapytał Czkawka. - Eee... No... Nie.- odprał mu gruby blondyn. - Śledzik! Przez dwie godziny nic nie znaleźliście?! - Czkawka spokojnie. Ale spróbuj przeszukać cały ten dom w dwie godziny... - No dobra... - Poza tym musimy jechać. Mariolka znowu twierdzi, że ją okradli. - I wszystko zakończy się tak samo jak zwykle. - To stara kobieta. Ma skleroze... - Ale, żeby ściągnąć stary telewizor, zanieść go do na strych i zapomnieć o tym, i twierdzić, że ją okradli, trzeba być mistrzem! - *śmiech* No wiem, no wiem... - Dobra jedźcie już... Czkawka wyciągnął z kieszeni bluzy rękawiczki (wiecie, takie gumowe xd) - Zawsze nosisz takie rzeczy przy sobie?- pytała Astrid. - Taka praca. Ty też masz- podał jej drugą parę- Od czego zaczynamy? - Eee... Idźmy pokolei. Czyli najpierw salon. Ruszili w stronę przewróconych mebli. Podnosili po kolei kanapę, fotele, stolik. Astrid układała poduszki na sofie, gdy zobaczyła coś w jej szparce. Sięgła po to. Rękawiczka. - Eee... kochane? Zgubiłeś rękawiczkę? - Nie. Czemu pytasz? - Bo tutaj znalazła taką jedną...- Czkawka momentalni odwrócił się i wziął przedmiot od ukochanej. Zaczął ją oglądać. - Brawo... Ona ma dziurę na jednym z palców, czyli tu muszą być jeszczejakieś ślady... - Takie jak tamte?- dziewczyna pokazała palcem w stronę kuchni. Na kafelkach leżała rozbita butelka, wokół rozlany sok, ale obok wyraźnie odciśnięte ślady butów. - Nie wytrzymam! Po dwóch godzinach tego nie znaleźli?! Z kim ja pracuję?! Astrid zaśmiała się cicho. Czkawka znów zdzwonił do Śledzika. Blondynka w tym czasie zajrzała do schowka i piwnicy. Nic tam sie nie zmieniło. Ruszyła do swojej sypianii, a ukochany z nią. Otworzyli drzwi. Ubrania były porozrzucane, wraz z pościelą z łóżka, ale najgorsze było to, że ścina była pomalowana. Widniał na niej napis "Lepiej uważaj na siebie i swojego kochasia...!" - To samo powiedział mi ten facet, gdy przycisnął mnie do drzewa...- wyszeptałado siebie- Co jeżeli to ten sam facet?- to już powiedziąła na głos. - Nie wiem. Nie możemy tego wykluczyć...- w tym momencie usłyszeli dzwonek do drzwi- Eh.. to Śledzik. Pójdę otworzyć... Czkawka wyszedł. Astrid uklękła i zaczęła składać ubrania. Schyliła się po jedną z bluzek, gdy zobaczyła jakiś przedmiot pod łóżkiem. Wyciągła rękę w tamtą stronę, chwyciła go i wyciągłą. Pędzel. Nadodatek w farbie takiego samego koloru, jakiego użyto do zniszczenia ściany. Zbiegła na dół. Czkawka tłumaczył coś swojemu wspólnikowi... no dobra, kłócili się trochę. Dziewczyna podeszła do nich i wręczyła przedmiot blondynowi. W jego oczoch można było wyczytać ździwienie, ale i podziw (tak się da? xd). Czkawka natomiast przytulił narzeczoną. - No. To teraz tylko ci gratulować. Nadajeszsię do tej roboty.- pocałował ją w czoło. - Dzięki agencie Haddock.- uśmiechnęła się do niego. Rozdział 7. Dedykacja dla Szczerbolki za 80 kom! ;3 Następnego dnia Czkawka był w pracy, a Astrid siedziała u niego sama. Postanowiła więc zaprosić swoje przyjaciółki- Hederę i Szkadkę. Za chwilę, ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Blondynka poszła otworzyć. - Hej, kochana. jak się czujesz?- zapytała czarnowłosa. - Już lepiej. Wejdź proszę. - Na jak długo zostajesz u Czkawki? - Nie mam pojęcia. Oby jak najdłużej. - Ale przecież będziecie mażeństwem i tak zamieszkacie razem... - No tak. Alee.... zmieniając temat. Co się dzieje ze Szpadką? Nie odbiera ode mnie i nie odpisuje.... - Nie wiem... Ode mnie też i nie było jej ostatnio w pracy... Nikt nic nie wie... Wtedy usłyszały trzask w drzwiach. Stanął w nich zielonooki mężczyzna. Czkawka ściągnł kurtkę i buty. Poszedł do ukochanej, usiadł obok niej, objął ramieniem i cmoknął w policzek. - Już jesteś?- zapytała ździwiona. - Tak, a mam wyjść? - Nie, nie o to chodzi... - Już jestem, bo nic się nie działo. Jak coś to mają do mnie dzwonić. - Acha. - Czkawka, nie wiesz co ze Szpadką? - wtrąciła sie Hedera. - Nie. A miało się coś stać? - Nie wiemy. Nie daje znaku życia- wytłumaczyła Astrid. - Nie, nic nie wiem... A Mieczyk? Przecież pracuje z tobą. - Tak, ale nie było go dzisiaj. Podobno źle się czuł... - Martwię się o nią...- blondynka posmutniała. - Hej, spokojnie. Wszystko da się wyjaśnić. Może żle się czuje tak samo jak jej brat, alb ma rozładowany telefon? - Może... Mam taką nadzieję. - Nagle ktoś zaczął walić do drzwi. Czkawka wstał, by otworzyć. - Ehh... Kogo znowu niesie?! Otworzył je, a tam... Rozdział 8. Dedykacja dla Astriśhoferson '''odgadnięcie ;3 A w nich stał zdyszany Mieczyk. - Mieczyk? Co ty tu robisz? Podobno się źle czujesz... - Tak... to znaczy nie... Uff. Czkawka weź mi pomóż... - W czym? - No bo... Stary... Szpadka nie wróciła wczoraj do domu... Dziewczyny zerwały się podbiegły do miejsca rozmowy mężczyzn. - Ale jak to?- Astrid była bliska płaczu. - No... poprostu. Powiedziała, że idzie na zakupy i nie wróciła... - Teraz z tym przychodzisz!? - No wiesz... musiałem zebrać ich w sobie. - Ich? - No wiesz, ludki "energony". Zjedłem dwa budynie, trzy kisiele, tabliczkę czekolady i pięć kubków kakauka wypiłem i... - Dobra skończ. Chodźmy jej szukać. - zadecydował Czkawka- Ja idę z As a ty z Hede i jesteśmy w kontakcie. Narzeczeni ruszyli w miejsca, w których bardzo często przesiaduje Szpadka. Nikt jej nie widział. Wracali właśnie jakimś osiedlem. Astrid szła ze spuszczoną głową. - Astriś... znajdziemy ją. - No wiem, wiem. W tym momencie z jednego budynku wyszła szupła blondynka o bardzo długich włosach. tanęła naprzeciwo nich. Czkawka patrzył, tak samo jak Astrid z niedowierzeniem. - Szpadka... to ty?! - No tak. A co? Astrid rzuciła się dziewczynie na szyję. - Gdzieś ty była. Cemu nie dajesz znaku życia!? - Była u Ereta, a telefon mi się rozładował... - Wiesz jak Mieczyk się o ciebie martwił? Prawie mi narzeczonego psychicznie wymęczył... - Oj nie przesadzaj...- wtrącił się. - Ty lepiej do nich dzwoń. '''Pisząc to oglądałam "Małych gigantów" te dzieci rozwalają system xd ;3 Przepraszam za tyle dni nieobecności. Przez ostatnie kilka dni nie miałam intrnetu, a jak już miałam internet to nie miałam dostępu do laptopa XD. Julkeł wpadł se na pomysł: robimy tag, że im więcej bedzie czytelników, tym częściej bedą nexty. POWODZENIA ;3 ''ROZDZIAŁ 9. ''Kilka dni później... Dzisiaj do bohaterów mieli przyjechać rodzice, aby dowiedzieć się o zaręzynach dwojga zakochanych. Rodzice As byli już spóźnieni 3 godziny, ponieważ jej rodzice umawiali się na rano. Blondynka była ubrana w czerwoną sukienkę do kolan i chodziła niespokojnie w kółko i w kółko. - Astrid słońce, uspokój się. Może są korki na drodze i utknęli? Na stole leży gazeta, przeczytaj sobie i mi opowiedz. - Ha ha. Ale śmieszne... W sumie? jak się czymś zajmę to mi przejdzie... Chwyciła gazetę w rękę i stanęła na środku pokoju. Gdy przeczytała artykuł, prasa wypadła jej z rąk, a na sama padłana kolana chowając twarz w dłoniach. - To nie możliwe.. Nie może być... Czkawka podszedł i kucnął przy niej. - Co się stało? Dziewczyna nie odpowiedziała, więc chwycił przedmiot do rąk i zaczął analizować lekturę na głos: - Wczoraj na granicy miasta Berk, doszło do wypadku samochodowego. Sprawca uciekł z miejsca zdarzenia i kierował kradzinym samochodem. Dwie osoby zginęły na miejscu. Jak to się stało, że on przeżył? Policja zdradza, że ofiarami są znany prawnik T.Hofferson i jego żona A.Hofferson...- już dalej nie musiał czytać, bo wiedział o co chodzi- Astriś... tak mi przykro... Wstań, proszę... Ona wykonała polecenie i od razu po tym rzuciła się narzeczonemu w ramiona. Rozpłakała się, choć długo walczyła z łzami. Czkawka wziął ją na ręce, usiadł na krześle i posadził ją sobie na kolanach. Kołysał lekko i gadził po włosach. - Ciiii... Astriś, wszystko będzie dobrze, kochanie...Zobaczysz. - Czkawka... Nic nie będzie dobrze. Z rodziy został mi tylko wujek, ale on mieszka za granicą. mam teraz tylko jego... no, i ciebie. - No właśnie. Wiesz, żeci pomogę i, że nie możeszna mnie liczyć... Wtuliła się w niego. Nie miała siły na szlochanie, poprostu pozwoliła płynąć łzą... Wtedy do drzwi rozległ się dzwonek. - Eee... OTWARTE!- krzyknął Czkawka. Nie mógł otworzyć sam, bo nie chciał zostawiać tak Astrid, a poza tym ona i tak by go nie puściła... Drzwi do domu otworzyły się i do domu wszedł/ weszła/ weszli/ weszły/... Rozdział 10. A do domu weszli rodzice Czkawki- Valka i Stoik. Mieli ze sobą torby. Przyjechali do do syna w odwiedziny. - Eee... Cześć mamo, cześć tato.. Wiecie, gdzie jest pokój... No już Astrid...- ostatnie zdanie skierował do narzeczonej. - Tak, jasne... Stoik mógłbyś?- Valka wskazał na bagaże. Jej mąż tylko pokiwał głową twierdząco i już wchodził na górę. Kobieta usiadła na krześle obok narzeczonych. - Czkawka, co się stało? Astrid?- dziewczyna popatrzyła tylko na swoją przyszłą teściową i po chwili do jej oczu znowy napłynęły słone, przeźroczyste łzy. Wtuliła się mocniej w chłopaka. - Czkawka, wytłumaczcie mi o co chodzi. Przecież mi możecie ufać pomogę wam i... - Mamo, wszystko jest napisane w gazecie...- przerwał jej zielonooki. Valka nieco zdziwiona, sięgnęła po prasę i zaczęła czytać. Z każdym zdaniem jej oczy otwierały się szerzej i przepełniały współczuciem do swojej przyszłej synowej (Nie wiem czy to zdanie było logiczne, ale myślę, że zrozumieliście xD). Popatrzyła z niedowieżaniem na swojego syna, jednak jego wzrok mówił sam za siebie. Ukucnęła obok i ch krzesła i położyła rękę na kolanie dziewczyny. - Astrid dziecko, tak mi przykro... Posłuchaj uważnie. Ja i Stoik zawsze wam pomożemy... Gdy tylko będziesz miała problem, doradzę ci. Czkawka też będzie cię wspierał. Nie zastąpimy ci rodziców, ale zrobimy wszystko, abyś była taka szczęśliwa jak kiedyś... (Też chcę taką teściową xD) - Dziękuję- wyszeptała. - Poczekaj chwilę. Zaraz zejdę- Czkawka wstał i zaniósł Astrid na górę. Akurat wtedy Stoik zszedł. Przepraszam bardz... next będzie w sobote, bo wcześniej nie dam rady... Polecajcie, udostępniajcie, pokazujcie i Thor wie co jeszcze xd z tym blogiem :3 Tak wogólę to dziękuję za tyle komentarzy. Nie sądziłam, że wogólę do 50 dojdziemy, a tu taka niespodzianka ;) Jak ktuś chce info na tablicy o nextach- niech pisia w komie ;3 Polecam jeszcze ten filmik: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B3PoIh64auw - kilka minut, a rozśmieszyło mnie do łez ;3 Przeczytałeś/ aś? Masz trzy opcje XD: 1. Zostawić koma. 2. Jak ci się podobało polecić znajomym, a jeżeli ci się nie podobało, polecić wrogom. 3 To i to ☺ Dzięki, że ktoś te nudy czyta =P Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach